bolt: una aventura en pokemon
by lopez1231
Summary: esta es mi primera historia en fanfic. bolt con sus mejores amigos mittens y rhino tendrá un aventura en el mundo pokémon donde conocerán nuevos amigos, nuevos enemigos y además de una aventura que nunca olvidaran.
1. Chapter 1 conociendo la serie pokemon

Capitulo 1 conociendo la serie pokemon

Una día en la casa de penny un pequeño hámster llamado rhino que estaba sentado en el sillón esperando que algo comenzara en la televisión

No hay nada que ver en la televisión: dijo rhino

Mientras que rhino se quejaba una gata de pelaje negro y blanco llamada mittens que entro a la sala y escucho las quejas del hámster

Oye rhino que te pasa por que tan molesto: dijo mittens

Es que no ay nada que ver hoy: dijo rhino aburrido

Hoy es un bonito día por que no sales a jugar: dijo mittens

Mittens no puedo salir afuera de esta bola de práctico: dijo rhino

Mittens y rhino estaban conversando cuando llega un cachorro de color blanco que escuchaba la práctica

Hola chicos que hacen: dijo bolt

Hola bolt nada esperando que se le baje el enojo de rhino: dijo mittens

Por que rhino esta molesto mittens: dijo bolt

Es que no ay nada interesante en la televisión: dijo mittens

Me lo imagine: dijo bolt

Mientras que bolt, mittens y rhino practicaban comenzó una serie llamado pokemon que ellos no han visto

Chicos miren comenzó un programa: dijo mittens

Es cierto comenzó un programa, pero yo nunca lo he visto: dijo bolt

Ni yo y rhino lo hemos visto verdad hámster: dijo mittens

Mittens tiene la razón tal vez es nuevo, bueno lo voy a ver: dijo rhino

Por que lo vas a ver ni siquiera sabes de que se trata rhino: dijo mittens

Y que quiero ver si es interesante: dijo rhino

El programa se llama pokemon: dijo mittens

Oye mittens: dijo bolt

Si bolt: dijo mittens

Que tal vez si vemos pokemon junto con rhino: dijo bolt

Por que: dijo mittens

Para saber de que se trata este programa llamado pokemon: dijo bolt

Esta bien vamos a mirar el programa: dijo mittens

Si todos juntos veremos el programa: dijo rhino

Bolt y mittens se subieron al sillón para estar cómodos y mirar bien la televisión.

De que se tratara esta serie: dijo bolt

Tal vez de un humano con una criatura de color amarillo: dijo mittens

Que parece un ratón: dijo rhino

Que viajan en un bosque con sus amigos: dijo bolt

Las tres mascotas se quedaron a ver pokemon para saber si era interesante. Descubrieron que era muy buena se trataba de entrenadores que buscan criaturas llamadas pokemones se quedaron todo el día hasta cuando se termino.

Por fin se termino: dijo mittens

Fue increíble chicos: dijo rhino emocionado

Si fue interesante: dijo bolt mientras se bajo del sillón

Oye bolt tú crees que los pokemones son reales: dijo rhino

Rhino que estas diciendo los pokemones no existen: dijo mittens

Oye solamente preguntaba mittens: dijo rhino

No se rhino: dijo bolt

No se si son real o no los pokemones: dijo mittens

Pero yo siento algo en mi interior que me dice que son reales: dijo bolt

De que hablas bolt: dijo mittens

Que siento una cesación que me dice que si existen: dijo bolt

No se bolt tal vez te equivocas: dijo mittens

Oye mittens bolt nunca se equivoca: dijo rhino

Mittens y rhino estaban discutiendo sobre que bolt sintió dentro de el si los pokemones son reales o no, bolt decidió olvidar el tema.

Amigos olvidemos de este tema por favor: dijo bolt

Ok bolt olvidaremos el tema: dijo mittens

Esta bien bolt no hablaremos de esto te lo prometemos: dijo rhino

Ok amigos: dijo bolt

Penny llamo a bolt, mittens y a rhino para que cenaran.

Penny nos llama: dijo rhino

Es hora de cenar chicos: dijo mittens

Vamos a la cocina: dijo bolt

Las tres mascotas de dirigieron a la cocina para cenar todos estaban comiendo cuando terminaron se fueron a sus recamaras, mientras que todos dormían bolt estaba despierto pensando la cesación que sintió el.

En verdad no se si las criaturas llamadas pokemones son reales o no lo son, mittens dice eso pero yo creo que ella de equivoca tengo una cesación que dice que existen en un lugar muy lejos de aquí: dijo bolt en un bostezo.

Bolt estaba cansado se dirigió a la cama de penny para dormir y descansar junto con mittens y rhino, pero ellos no sabían que seria su ultima noche en su hogar, por la mañana ellos tendrían una aventura que nuca olvidarían.


	2. Chapter 2 aparece un portal

Capitulo 2 aparece un portal misterioso

En la casa de penny mientras todos dormían rhino se levanto antes que bolt y mittens bajo por las escaleras dirigiendo a la sala, cuando de sorpresa apareció un portal Ser quitas de la casa rhino se asusto y llamo a bolt y a mittens.

Bolttt….mittenssss… dijo: rhino gritando

Bolt y mittens escucharon el grito de rhino los dos bajaron por la escaleras dirigiéndose a la sala donde estaba rhino

Rhino que te pasa por que gritaste: dijo mittens preocupada

Rhino tienes algo: dijo bolt preocupado

Tengo miedo: dijo rhino temblado

Por que: dijo mittens

Miren por la ventana: dijo rhino señalando la ventana

Bolt y mittens miraron que un portal estaba a fuera de la casa.

Bolt que es eso: dijo mittens asustada

No se mittens, nunca vi algo tan extraño: dijo bolt

Rhino sabes que es: dijo mittens

Mittens no se: dijo rhino

Tenemos que averiguar que es eso chicos vamos a investigar: dijo bolt

Ok bolt: dijo rhino

Está bien bolt vamos a investigar: dijo mittens

Las tres mascotas salieron de la casa para investigar el portal que apareció de la nada.

No se separen de mi chicos: dijo bolt

Ok bolt: dijo rhino

Y que hacemos ahora bolt: dijo mittens

Debemos acercarnos cuidadosamente: dijo bolt

Esta bien bolt: dijo mittens

Bolt, mittens y rhino se acercaron lentamente y cuidadosamente al portal pero rhino no se dio cuenta que una roca estaba en frente de el y se tropezó, iba entrar al portal pero mittens lo ara a tiempo.

Ay rhino estas bien amigo: dijo mittens

Si mittens estoy bien gracias a ti: dijo rhino

No fue nada rhino es eso que hacen los amigos: dijo mittens

Chicos están bien: dijo bolt corriendo

Si bolt estamos bien, rhino esta a salvo: dijo mittens

Que bien que estén a salvo amigos: dijo bolt

El misterioso portal estaba moviendo a mittens y a rhino así dentro, pero bolt se da cuenta y los ara a tiempo pero el portal era más fuerte y estaba moviendo a bolt junto con mittens y rhino, las tres mascotas no aguantaron mas, fueron arrastrados dentro del portal y transportados a un mundo diferente, el portal se abre en un bosque sale bolt junto con mittens y rhino tirados en el suelo, se cierra el portal dejándolos perdidos en un mundo desconocido, bolt, mittens y rhino se levantaron del suelo miraron que estaban en un bosque y no en su hogar.

Bolt en donde estamos: dijo mittens

Creo que en un bosque mittens: dijo bolt

Pero que hacemos aquí amigos: dijo rhino

No se rhino, tal vez ese objeto nos mando aquí: dijo bolt

Pero por que nos mandaría aquí: dijo mittens

En verdad no se, están extraño esto debemos investigar: dijo bolt

Estas seguro bolt, no sabemos que criaturas vivan aquí: dijo mittens

Mittens no seas negativa, vamos bolt voy contigo: dijo rhino

Ok rhino, mittens quieres venir con nosotros: dijo bolt

Si bolt tal vez encontremos al alguien que nos ayude: dijo mittens

Esta bien mittens, vamos explorar en donde estamos: dijo bolt

De acuerdo bolt: dijo mittens y rhino

Entonces ya: dijo bolt

Bolt, mittens y rhino fueron a explorar e investigar el lugar en donde estaban, que aventuras encontrara nuestras tres mascotas y que criaturas vivirán e encontrara en su viaje.


	3. Chapter 3 ¿ estamos en el mundo pokemon?

Capitulo 3 ¿estamos en el mundo pokemon?

En el bosque estaba bolt junto con mittens y rhino explorando el interior del bosque para saber donde estaba la salida.

Wow este bosque es enorme: dijo rhino

Así son los bosques rhino: dijo mittens

Nunca estuvimos en un bosque chicos: dijo bolt

Lo sabemos bolt: dijo rhino

Ustedes que piensan de las especies que vivan aquí: dijo mittens

No se mittens tal vez sean diferentes que nosotros: dijo rhino

Aunó no sabemos hasta encontrar una rhino: dijo bolt

Eso es cierto bolt: dijo rhino

Esperemos encontrar alguien que nos ayude bolt: dijo mittens

Lo se mittens, debemos tener la mirada fija: dijo bolt

Bolt y mittens estaban mirando fija mente al bosque si mirara a un humano, mientras con rhino el estaba mirando el bosque y pensaba que ya lo ha visto en una parte.

Ammm...chicos: dijo rhino

Si rhino que pasa: dijo bolt

Que tienes roedor: dijo mittens

No quise pregúntales amigos pero creo que e visto este bosque: dijo rhino

A que te refieres rhino: dijo mittens

Me refiero que creo que yo e visto este lugar en una parte: dijo rhino

Hablando de eso creo yo también lo e visto pero no se donde: dijo mittens

Yo también lo e visto pero no me acuerdo en donde: dijo bolt

Las tres mascotas estaban pesando de donde han visto el bosque, cuando uno de los arbusto estaba cerca de ellos se estaba moviendo cuando bolt lo detecto junto con mittens y rhino, de los arbusto salió una especie de gusano de color verde y la mitad de color rojo con picos en su cuerpo y un cuerdo en el frente y dos atrás de su cola de color amarillo era un wurmple, bolt, mittens y rhino estaban sorprendidos de ver al pokemon wurmple.

Aaaaaay...que es esa cosa chicos: dijo mittens

Creo que es una especie de gusano: dijo bolt

Eso no se parece un gusano, ellos no tienen cuerdos: dijo mittens

Mejor es una especie nueva mittens: dijo bolt

Tal vez bolt tiene razón felina: dijo rhino

Gracias rhino: dijo bolt

No fue nada bolt: dijo rhino

Mittens soltó un suspiro

Aaaaaa...Ok tal vez tienen razón ustedes chicos: dijo mittens

Tal vez las especies que vivan aquí son puros gusanos: dijo bolt

Ok bolt: dijo mittens

Mientras que bolt y mittens estaban calmando, rhino estaba mirando a wurmple estaba pensando que lo ha visto una parte, cuando recodo que lo vio en la serie pokemon les aviso a bolt y a mittens.

Bolt, mittens tengo que decirles algo: dijo rhino

Que pasa rhino: dijo bolt

Que nos quieres decir: dijo mittens

Yo si e visto esa criatura en una parte: dijo rhino

En donde lo as visto rhino: dijo mittens

Si En la serie de pokemon mittens: dijo rhino

En pokemon, queee…: dijo mittens sorprendida

En pokemon: dijo bolt confundido

Lo vi en pokemon: dijo rhino

Rhino tú me quieres decir que esa cosa lo viste en pokemon: dijo mittens

Si eso me refriego: dijo rhino

Que extraño: dijo bolt pensando

Pero no entiendo eso: dijo mittens confundida

Yo tampoco me explico: dijo rhino confundido

Mittens y rhino estaban confundidos, mientras con bolt estaba confundido y pensando lo que rhino dijo que miro a wurmple en pokemon, cuando encontró la respuesta de donde el y sus amigos estaban.

Am chicos: dijo bolt

Si bolt que pasa: dijo mittens

Ya se donde estamos: dijo bolt

Si sabes en que lugar estamos: dijo mittens

En que lugar estamos bolt: dijo rhino

Bueno es algo imposible lo que diré: dijo bolt

Bueno habla bolt: dijo mittens

Esta bien creo que nosotros estamos en el mundo pokemon: dijo bolt

Mittens y rhino estaban sorprendidos lo dijo bolt de que ellos estaban en el mundo pokemon.

Qué estamos en el mundo pokemon: dijo mittens sorprendida

En el mundo pokemon increíble: dijo rhino emocionado

PP.. E...Ro Pero eso es imposible los pokemones no existen: dijo mittens

Creo que si mittens existen: dijo bolt

Si lo sabía los pokemon son reales yo tuve la razón: dijo rhino

Yo me equivoque: dijo mittens

Rhino tú vistes razón y yo también sobre los pokemones: dijo bolt

Lo se bolt: dijo rhino riéndose

Pero bolt estas seguro: dijo mittens

Mittens mira hay prueba sobre los pokemones que si son reales: dijo bolt

Si son reales: dijo rhino

Y que hacemos a hora bolt: dijo mittens

Bueno debemos buscar un entrenador: dijo bolt

Un entrenador: dijo mittens

Un entrenador: dijo rhino

Si un entrenador chicos: dijo bolt

Que quieres decir bolt: dijo mittens

Diro que nosotros busquemos un entrenador: dijo bolt

Te refieres encontrar un entrenador: dijo mittens

Si: dijo bolt

Viva tendremos un viaje: dijo rhino

Tal vez nos pueda ayudar: dijo mittens

Bueno nuestra misión es encontrar un entrenador, de acuerdo: dijo bolt

De acurdo bolt: dijo mittens

Estamos contigo: dijo rhino

Entonces vamos: dijo bolt

Bolt, mittens y rhino se fueron a buscar un entrenador para que los ayudara a volver a su hogar, en su búsqueda encontrara nuevos amigos en su aventura.


End file.
